pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lazer
Pikmin:The After Years Hey, it's fine to make an alternate sequel to Pikmin:The After Years, but the information on The After Years itself should not be changed without the permission of its creator, Gamefreak75, okay? Pikmin: The Advanced Times Very nice game idea, keep up the hard work! Well, Hi, Lazer, and welcome to the Wiki! I'm PikminFanatic23, I joined in January. Anyways, do you need some help with editing? And your game seems cool, too. Check out my game! Very nice to have you here. Thanks for all the nice comments! Spread the word! ~ Lazer Hello Lazer and thanks for your contributions to Pikmin Fanon! Keep up the good work. Ok, so here are a couple of things you might consider doing, especially since you're new: 1. Add anywhere on your Userpage, to that you'll be known better. 2. Put the Template somewhere on your Userbox tower. This is called a '''Rank, and there are multiple Ranks to be achieved, with the Sprout Rank being the lowest one. For a list of Ranks, see this page. EDIT: Whoops! I'm very sorry. You're actually supposed to put Lazer, because I got the brackets mixed up. So don't take it seriously! Most certainly, Lazer, you can make a Pokemon/Pikmin cross. Just look at Piktroid, an existing crossover for Metroid and Pikmin. ---- Hey, Lazer, can I help you with your Pokemon-Pikmin crossover? Because I can help. Are you finished with it? Oh, and I have some names for the game you can use. You can use "Pikimon", or "Pokemin". Welcome back! Hi, Lazer, it sure has been a while, huh? Lots of things has happened while you were gone. Oh, and remember how you said that you wanted to make a Pokemon/Pikmin crossover? Well, one of the users decided to create it for you in your absence. Also, I have a killer new sig!! :That's pretty cool. Sorry I was gone. I found Bulbapedia, and began editing that for a while. Then, I had a big band trip. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you something. ~ Lazer 23:52, 20 June 2011 (EDT) ::I think you already left a message on my talk, and are you talking about how to move to a new user account? :::Oh, no, I was just wondering if there was anyway I could change my username, but keep all my contribs and stuff. If it's not possible, it's okay. '~ Lazer 23:57, 20 June 2011 (EDT) ::::I think it might be possible, but as I am not an admin or a 'crat, I'm not for certain. Yes, you probably can change your username, but your contributions will probably be lost. In general, I don't know, so if I were you, I would ask Peanut. Also, you need a sig (short for signature, if you didn't know) but with you wanting to move to a new user account, we'll have to wait. :::::Ah, thanks. Have you ever been on Bulbapedia? Just wondering. '~ Lazer 00:16, 21 June 2011 (EDT) ::::::Well, I'm not really a fan of Pokemon (sorry if it was offensive) so, no. :::::::Oh, well, just wondering. So how's my trilogy going? '''~ Lazer 00:29, 21 June 2011 (EDT) ::::::::hmmm, I'd say... In good progress? Also, have you heard about the unnamed second installment in my trilogy? Right now it's known as '''Project: Impact. ---- You can help with Pikimon! It is your game idea anyway. I can change your username to anything you want. Just tell me the name of your request. 12:40, 21 June 2011 (EDT) Re:Question, please. Alright, I have made a page for you here. I have made a simple template for you there, but you can change those if you want. Make sure you use the Preview button when you are customizing the template so it looks better. If you don't understand some details about it, ask me again. You also use it like this: , not . It just doesn't work like that. Also I'm an admin now in case if you hadn't noticed, so feel free to ask me even more questions. Hey! Hey there Lazer! I'm Alpo499. I started helping Cheepy-Cheepy on Pikimon! So I hope you like what I do/did/editted! Hey, I'm thinking of doing a Fanon page in which we list everyone's records for Pikmin 1/2. Just for something that we can all edit and play Pikmin to keep trying to beat ours and others' scores! So, on that note, what's your Pikmin Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? And your Pikmin 2 Record with Deaths, Surving Pikmin, and Days? Plus, you don't have to give me any credit for Pikimon. I do my work for free! ;) You don't have to! I just love the idea of Pikmin and Pokemon, so I asked to join! Well, more like Cheepy asked me to join. He says I got Pikimon at one of the best times in its life. Anyways, wanna chat? I'm trying to get Cheepy and Sir Pikmin's on! Help Pikimon 2 Hiya, I'm creating the sequel to your fangame. It called Pikimon 2: Quartz and Jade Version, my first created fangame page. It was almost of same as yours, but major changes however. Some of them were newly introduced such as World Map, Species Evolution Creator, and Ancestry Dynasty. --DharakJoo 03:54, 23 January 2015 (EST)